


Strategy

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What won't Xander do to get a hold of the television remote?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategy

"Give," Xander said in a tired voice as he approached the couch.

"What?" Spike asked. His grip around the remote tightened.

"Look, I've been working all day, I smell like burnt sugar --"

"And might I say, pet, working at the wax lips factory is one of the more exciting paths your career has taken in some time --"

"And all I want to do," Xander continued, his voice rising, "Is watch a little of the Sci-Fi Monster Marathon. In my own apartment."

"Call this an apartment?" Spike muttered. He shifted ever-so-subtly, moving the remote to his far hand. "Important footie game on, and he wants to watch that crap. I like that. Fine way to treat a guest."

"In my own apartment," Xander interrupted once again. His voice was rising with every word. "Where you are not a guest, you do not pay rent, or pick up after yourself, or do squat, I think the least you can do is turn off the damn soccer game and give me the remote that's mine!"

Spike crossed his arms, the coveted remote firmly encased in one tight fist. "Make. Me."

Xander launched himself at Spike.

There was a "Hey!" a scuffle, and Xander ended up straddling Spike's lap, both of them tugging at the remote, Xander breathing hard and Spike grimacing.

"Come on," Xander said in a low voice.

"Haven't made me yet, have you?" Spike taunted him.

Xander pressed his mouth against Spike's hard, taking Spike's open-mouthed surprise as an invitation to slip his tongue in. He twisted in Spike's lap, grinding down against Spike's increasing erection.

For a moment Spike -- at least, most of him -- was still. Then he started kissing back with a low growl, placing his hands on Xander's swiveling hips, thrusting up, sucking on Xander's tongue. Their movements got more and more frantic until Xander threw his head back, inhaling sharply and then crying out. Spike let his head fall against Xander's chest, shuddering as he came.

Xander climbed off Spike, grumbling, remote finally in hand.


End file.
